dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Einar Faris
Created by Jiskran Alex Jiskran 12:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Einar Faris The great-great-grandson of Minister for Magic Faris Spavin, whose own grandson changed the family name out of shame at his misdeeds in office, he is related on his maternal side to the Prewett and Bones bloodlines directly, and through them to the mass of Wizarding lineages. Einar was a late surprise, born when his mother was forty-three, and thirteen years after the loss of Duncan, the firstborn of the family, to a form of magically-enhanced dengue fever whilst on holiday in India. Duncan had “intercepted”, accidentally, fruit intended to poison a local politician, sent by a wizard who worked as a paid assassin in the Muggle world. Understandably devastated by her loss, Sylvia Faris made the decision to have no more children, a conclusion with which Albert, her husband concurred, and it was only due to an unexpected hormonal surge that, in 1962, Einar emerged into the world at all. His name comes from his mother's mental preparation for his untimely death, being derived from the leaders among the fallen in Valhalla. Einar, despite all these gaps in his support network, and the loss of both parents to a depressed murder-suicide committed by his father when he was only seven, was a brilliant student and Head Boy of Hogwarts in 1978-9, succeeding James Potter in this role. His particular area of brilliance was Transfiguration, with a natural flair and insouciance which caused his instructor, Minerva McGonagall, to enter into his record that he “is the brightest, laziest and luckiest individual it has ever been my misfortune to teach.” Upon leaving Hogwarts, he applied to the Ministry for training as an Auror, but was rejected on the recommendation of Alastor Moody, who deemed him too driven to be safe to colleagues at this dark time, the height of the first Wizarding War. It was further instructed by Moody that he be sent a deferred placement offer for two years hence, in the hope that he might have calmed some in the interim, his potential being beyond question. Sadly, the owl carrying the codicil was lost in the air ducts at the Ministry, and only the bald rejection was sent. Einar took this first reversal in his high-flying career trajectory excessively to heart, and determined to prove himself to Moody above all and the Ministry in general, by waging a one-man war against the Dark forces in Eastern and Southern Europe. He developed a variant of Polyjuice Potion which provided him with the controlled properties of a Metamorphmagus for a maximum 5 hour period out of every 48 hours, and use this to infilterate numerous Dark cells across the continent, often leaving a considerable body count in his wake. Due to a misunderstanding in one such conflict (Einar described himself as “The Mist” to an enemy), he became known as Themis, a shadowy bringer of unrelenting justice. As well as Dark wizards (and his own accounts for the period put his total kills of such at 63), he confronted and slew werewolves, vampires, Giants and hags, among other natural allies of the Dark, with relish, and so the reputation of this nemesis of evil took on “Bogeyman” proportions among the followers of Voldemort and their counterparts in various European realms. However, with Voldemort's fall, the tolerance of authorities for such bloody deeds also experienced a sharp decline, and Einar found himself hunted by various wizarding bodies from across the continent, to be brought to justice himself. For some three years he managed to evade highly-skilled Auror groups, but exhausted by a brush in 1984 with an Andorran squad, with termination authority, he failed to place the protective charms correctly upon his camp for the night, and so a lone individual stumbled across him, sleeping. Recognising, from the various wanted posters issued by European ministries, this fugitive, his discoverer saw, and made the most of, a platinum opportunity. Gilderoy Lockheart employed his own great skill with memory modification spells to drain Einar of his feats, and cause him to seek out and surrender to the pursuing Andorran authorities, thus consigning himself to a lifetime in Azkaban. Once he knew that Einar was safely locked up, and that all concerned had bought the story of his repentance and need to atone, Lockheart began to leak and publish certain of his exploits against non-humans as his own heroic tales, thereby obtaining an utterly undeserved reputation as a monster hunter and the like. Einar, in Azkaban, degenerated due to the unrelenting presence of the Dementors, and became lost in the maze of his own mind. This, ironically, may have been what saved him, since during the subsequent Death Eater breakouts of the 1990's he was unrecognisable to those who had lost friends or even family to him, and struck Bellatrix Lestrange as too much like a mercy killing for her to want to do more than torture him. And indeed, it was that Cruciatus curse which began the angonisingly slow process which, sixteen years later, would lead to the complete restoration of his memory and prolific skills, when on a Salisbury street, and as a homeless Muggle wretch, he would find a recruitment poster for the WHPS, and see Lowell Ormond's face, a bloodline he knew well. His street survival skills, and Muggle awareness, make him opposed to everything the WHPS stand for, and his own history drives him to decapitate it.